1. Field Of The Invention:
This invention is related generally to a fuel vaporization apparatus and more specifically to an apparatus which provides vaporized fuel to an internal combustion engine so as to provide a more efficient burning of the fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Various attempts have been made to provide an internal combustion engine with a fuel supply system which increases the efficiency of the burning of the fuel. Applicant is aware of several United States patents which are generally directed to this subject matter. These are briefly discussed below:
First, applicant's own U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,538,583, 4,622,944, and 4,665,879 disclose fuel vaporization apparatus in which the fuel is vaporized before it enters the internal combustion engine by being fed through various amounts and configurations of heat conductive tubing which are exposed to hot exhaust fumes of the engine and by electrical heating elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,821 to Wichman, deceased et al. discloses an engine fuel supply system in which gas is vaporized in an atomization chamber prior to being fed into the internal combustion engine. The fuel is sprayed by way of jet nozzles into the atomization chamber which is heated by exhaust gases in an exhaust manifold and which is disposed adjacent the atomization chamber and connected thereto. The configuration of the fuel system however is such that its installation would require substantial modification of an existing internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,457 to Totten, et al. discloses a fuel vaporization system in which gas is sprayed into a baffle chamber within which is disposed numerous hollow baffles into which exhaust gases flow and about which the fuel flows in a tortuous path so as to preheat the fuel prior to it entering the internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,897 to Ollig discloses a carburetor which has fuel sprayed into a cylindrical housing which includes a plurality of spaced concentric cylindrical walls. The heated exhaust from the engine is delivered through and about the cylindrical housing so as to heat the fuel prior to its entry into an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,497 to Pogue discloses a carburetor in which liquid gas is sprayed into an atomization chamber comprising a series of tortuous passages extending from the top to the bottom of the chamber. The passages of the chamber are heated by way of exhaust gases which pass through similar tortuous passages which are interwoven throughout the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,980,496 to Musselwhite discloses a fuel vaporizer for IC engines in which fuel is sprayed into a vaporization chamber which includes two portions separated from one another by a heat exchange wall. Fuel is sprayed into one of the portions and exhaust gas flows into the other portion so as to heat the wall which separates the two portions and thus to heat the fuel which is sprayed into the first portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,660 to Cassella discloses a fuel supply system in which fuel is sprayed from an elongated tube onto a plate heated by way of electrical elements. The fuel is then vaporized and sent to the carburetion device of the engine.
While some of these patents teach some aspects of the present invention, applicant believes that none of them disclose, teach or suggest, either singularly or in combination, the entirety of the claimed features